Do Not Go Gentle
by CouldISlytherin
Summary: Alice Longbottom is just a simple girl who has been dreaming all her life to go to Hogwarts. Being the clumsy, quiet, shy girl she is, she struggles to live up the name of her parents. Insert Ginny Weasley. She is fierce, strong and brave, everything Alice isn't. What happens when these two girls meet? Will Ginny be able to show her, Do Not Go Gentle?


Alice excitedly got dress. It finally came, her Hogwarts letter. Yesterday had been the special day, the day it came.

She remembered the sinking feeling she felt as she waited all day for her letter. She was beginning to lose hope, until it finally arrived. She would get to go to Hogwarts with her big brother, Neville, and prove that she was, indeed, a witch.

She remembered the owl and the way it flew through the window. It started to peck at her hand softly. Her eyes brightened in wonder and hope warmed her insides. She quickly grabbed the letter awaiting in the owl's talons. She eagerly opened it. Barely reading the first sentence, Alice jumped out of her seat knocking over the chair in the process. She squealed and called for her brother.

"Neville! Nelly, I got in! I got into Hogwarts!" Alice exclaimed, beaming brighter than the sun.

Now she was standing in front of her brother's bedroom door, knocking and knocking waiting for him to get dressed.

"Nelly! Nelly, hurry up in there!" Alice yelled to her brother, impatiently. There was shuffling on the other side of the door and then a crash as if someone fell. Alice chuckled lightly, knowing her clumsy brother probably tripped over something.

The door swings open and a flustered looking Neville appears. His hair thrown all over the place. He looked like he just rolled out of bed.

"Alice, how many times have I told you, don't call me Nelly." Neville says, rubbing his knee while wincing. Alice grinned annoyingly. She knew this bugged him.

"Whatever you say, _Nelly_." Alice said, teasing her big brother. Ever since their great-grandma accidentally called Neville "Nelly" a few years back, Alice has been bugging and teasing him about it.

He rolled his eyes at his little sister as a bush began to resurface on his face.

"Anyways, hurry up! We need to go to Diagon Alley and get my robes and wand an-" their Gran interrupted her.

"Alice, Neville, breakfast is ready." their Gran called the two down. The two look at each other before they take of running.

The siblings realized all too late that this wasn't a very good idea. Being the clumsy children they were, they both tripped and rolled down the stairs. Their bodies tangled together as they fell. Cries of pain escaped Alice and Neville as they reached the end of the stairs. The two lay on the floor in shock and pain.

"What is all this noise?" Augusta Longbottom stormed into the living room only to find Alice and Neville laying on the floor in pain. "Honestly, get up you two, this isn't some pig stock. Your parents were never like this."

Augusta Longbottom was often seen as intimidating. Many would describe her to be formidable looking witch. She was tall, thin and bony. She often compared the two children to their parents. Alice to her mother and Neville to his father. She seemed to be the reason why the two had such a low-self esteem.

They flinch at the mention of their parents. A sudden sadness overcame Alice. She knew she wouldn't be as good as her parents. She would never be as brave or graceful as her mother. She would never be as kind or courageous as her father.

Their gran gives them one more angry glance before she advances back to the kitchen, mumbling about the two being too clumsy for their own good. Neville was the first to move. He silently stood up and lent a hand to his sister. She weakly took it, avoiding eye contact with him. The siblings walked to the kitchen together. They sat down and ate. In silence. The atmosphere was tense and awkward. All that was heard was the scraping of plates and forks.

After they ate, the Longbottoms left, on their way to Diagon Alley. Even though Alice went last year with to get her brother's supplies, the place still ceased to amaze her. All her life, Alice thought she was a squib. She had never shown any signs of magic. Not even when her uncle once pushed her off a bridge. She winced at the memory.

On her 10th birthday, Alice still hadn't shown any signs of magic. Her Gran was deathly afraid she was a squib. So she sent for her uncle. All he was suppose to do was shake a little sense into Alice or give her a little jump scare. Instead he got the bright idea to throw her off of a bridge. She then proceeded to fall into a bush of poison ivy. That had to be one of the worst weeks of her life.

She always had the most rotten luck. More rotten than even Neville. The girl glanced at her brother in adoration and love. She looked up to her brother. He was the only person in the entire world who understood her.

The Longbottoms continued down Diagon Alley, getting things for her school. They had already went to Gringotts to get some galleons and had even gotten the girl's robes. They walked swiftly and together, the place was crowded with confused muggles and muggleborns, stuck up pureblood families and busy workers.

Alice looked at everyone and everything. She wanted to remember this moment. She looked at all the shops and people. Some of these children may even be her future classmates.

Alice was so absorbed in her own world that she didn't even notice that she got separated from her Gran and Neville. She suddenly stopped, panicked. Where were they? Where was she? She looked around for them, but could see anything except for more people. She aimlessly walked around until she bumped into someone.

Alice fell to the floor with a thump. She looked up to find a pretty girl with flaming red hair, a face full of freckles and beautiful brown eyes. Alice was in awe at the girl's beauty.

"Hey are you ok?" the girl asked, offering a hand to help Alice up. She took it and bounced right back up. The redheaded girl was strong.

"Uhhh, y-y-yeah. I-I'm fi- fine." Alice stuttered. She always stuttered when she was nervous. She began to turn beat red, embarrassed. The redhead just chuckled.

"I'm Ginny," the pretty girl said, holding her hand out for Alice to shake.

"A-Alice, my, er name is uh Alice," Alice managed to get out. Ginny beamed.

"Hello uh Alice. Are you lost," Ginny asked, smirking. Alice nodded her head, blushing. She choose not to talk, knowing she would just babble and stutter more. "Well, I was just going with my mum going to-" she was cut off by cheerful, girly screams.

The two tracked the squeals to a hoard of ladies, ages all alike, surrounding a man behind a desk.

"Calmly, please, ladies…. Don't push, there… mind the books, now..." A man with golden hair and a bright smile announced out to the crowd.

Alice looked at the man in confusion. "Who is this guy?" she thought

 **GILDEROY LOCKHART**

 **will be signing copies of his autobiography**

 **MAGICAL ME**

 **Today 12:30 PM to 4:30 PM**

"What is this? What's going on?" Alice asked confused. A little embarrassed for not knowing.

"Apparently Gilderoy Lockhart will be signing copies of his autobiography 'Magical Me' today, 12:30 to 4:30 pm." Ginny finishes off, smirking.

"How'd you come up with that?" Alice asked. Ginny smirked her oh so famous smirk, pointing to something behind Alice. "I just read the sign."

Alice turned around to find the sign explaining what was happening. She blushed for the fourth time since talking to Ginny.

"Hey I want you to meet the rest of my fam-" before Ginny could finish, she was cut off, once again, by a shriek.

"Alice Evergreen-Rose Longbottom! There you are," her grandmother said. "Do you know how long your brother and I have been looking for you? You can't just run off like that. Now come girl we need to get you your wand."

Her grandmother pulled Alice by her wrist, dragging Alice with her. Alice looked back to the girl apologetically. Ginny smiled softly before joining a group of redheads Alice assumed was her family. Alice sighed with a tired smile. Did she just make her first ever friend?

 **A/N: Hellooooo soooooo I hope you liked. Please, Please tell me what you think... even if you think it's horrible. Tell me if I have any grammar mistake constructive criticism is welcome!**


End file.
